


The anchor

by Wishmerryll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Feels, F/M, Multi, POV Derek Hale, POV Isaac, POV Peter, Pack Dynamics, Points of View, Sassy Peter, The Alpha Pack
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmerryll/pseuds/Wishmerryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Derek n'avait eu d'autre choix que de mordre une jeune fille. Et si on l'observait évoluer auprès de nos trois loup garous préféré? et si je laissais mon imagination courir auprès de cette nouvelle meute et qu'on observait à travers les yeux de Derek et d'autres ce que cela donnait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Un peu pour m'amuser, beaucoup pour me défouler, cette fic est là pour être sympa, faire du bien, émouvoir et faire rire  
> Les commentaires et critiques sont plus que bienvenus et je répondrais à toutes les questions!

Derek, installé à son bureau, la chercha des yeux.   
Stiles et Scott, affalés sur le canapé bleu pétrole, parlaient vivement avec Lydia qui arborait son air ennuyé habituel.   
Il capta du coin de l’œil Isaac, assis un peu en retrait sur le seul fauteuil du loft. Mais toujours pas de trace de Jules. Si elle n’était pas avec le blond, elle devait donc… Il fit tourner son fauteuil de 180° degrés et glissa un peu en arrière avant de renverser sa tête en arrière pour voir la mezzanine.   
Bingo.   
Elle balançait doucement ses jambes qu’elle avait glissées entre la rambarde. Le menton posé sur ses mains, elle écoutait d’une oreille distraite la conversation des adolescents. Depuis deux mois qu’elle faisait partie de leur meute, il avait fini par comprendre ses habitudes. Elle dut sentir son regard puisqu’elle baissa ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. Elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté, interrogatrice. Il secoua doucement de la tête pour lui signifier de ne pas s’inquiéter et remit face au bureau. Savoir où elle se trouvait lui suffisait. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un mouvement d’air sur sa droite. Jules venait de se laisser tomber de son perchoir. Elle amortit sa chute en terminant par une roulade avant de se redresser sur ses jambes. Lydia poussa un cri de surprise.  
« Mais ça va pas ! J’aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque ! »  
« Super classe J. J’adore tes entrées, rétorqua Stiles beaucoup plus enthousiaste. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla directement vers Isaac qui lui adressait un de ses fameux sourires éblouissants. Elle s’assit sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil, le bras étendu sur le dossier, la tête légèrement penché vers son ami.   
« Ils sont toujours sur le même sujet ? Entendit Derek grâce à son ouïe perçante. »  
« Je te résume ? Proposa Isaac avant d’enchaîner sans attendre sa réponse. Scott a dit : mais pourquoi cette année? Je ne voulais être qu’un étudiant normal! Lydia a dit : de toutes façons, toutes tes chances d’entrer à la fac sont plombées. Stiles a dit : j’ai une théorie. Depuis, il les enchaine. »  
Jules poussa un petit grognement ennuyé et s’affala sur son bras. Isaac rit doucement à l’attitude de son amie et tapota sa cuisse en signe de soutien.  
« Au moins tu as eu la version raccourcie. »  
« Ça explique la tête de Derek, rétorqua-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux bleus, consciente qu’il les écoutait depuis le début. Ils réussissent toujours à nous le rendre énervé et taciturne. »  
Il lui envoya un regard noir qui ne lui fit aucun effet.  
« Tu veux dire plus que d’habitude ? »  
Son rire éclata dans la pièce et il grimaça légèrement à la vibration de son tympan.  
« Ça t’apprendra à écouter les conversation, rit-elle de nouveau alors qu’Isaac cachait son sourire de sa main. »  
Derek lâcha un grognement sourd qui ne les arrêtèrent pas tout à fait – juste assez pour montrer leur respect face à leur alpha.  
« Vous avez le droit de vous joindre à la conversation, s’écria alors Scott. Plus vite on règle cette affaire, plus vite je serais tranquille pour étudier. »  
« Depuis quand étudier est le nom de code pour s’occuper de la gorge d'Allyson ? Rétorqua Lydia. »  
« Derek, toi qui es censé être vieux et sage, au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin et de jouer au mystérieux et inaccessible Alpha, tu pourrais aussi partager tes connaissances et essayer de résoudre ce mystère ? »  
« Stiles, grogna Scott sans quitter des yeux Jules, ce serait bien que tu fasses attention là. »

Derek tourna la tête vers la blonde, droite à présent sur son accoudoir, le regard fixé sur Stiles, le visage fermé. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade alors qu’elle tentait de le contrôler en prenant de grandes inspirations par le nez. Mais l’odeur de Stiles, emplissant ses narines, n’aidait pas à la tâche.  
« Jules ? Appela-t-il. »  
Elle pencha la tête de côté mais pour autant ne réussit pas à détacher son regard de l’adolescent qui avait eut la bonne idée de se taire à rpésent. Scott s’était légèrement déporté sur le canapé pour protéger son ami de son corps.  
« Jules, grogna plus fortement Derek, laissant un peu du alpha transpercé dans sa voix. »  
Elle posa enfin ses yeux sur lui.  
« Contrôle toi. »  
L’ordre claqua dans l’air, plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête, ses longs cheveux tombant tel un rideau sur son visage. Isaac l’attrapa par la taille et la fit glisser sur ses genoux alors qu’il murmurait quelques mots à ses oreilles. Derek, satisfait que la situation soit sous contrôle, se tourna de nouveau vers les adolescents.  
« Stiles, je n’ai pas à te rappeler pourquoi ce genre de remarques sarcastiques n’aident pas ici. Tu es ici chez moi, chez Jules et Isaac, et chez le reste de la meute. Suis les règles et tu seras toujours le bienvenu. »  
Stiles eut un petit reniflement à la dernière phrase avant d’étouffer un cri sous le coup de coude de Scott.  
« Je n’ai aucune idée à quoi nous avons à faire, et nous avons que trop peu d’information pour qu’on puisse faire de vraies recherches, apporta-t-il à la conversation, sans lâcher son écoute du cœur de sa beta dont le rythme revenait à la normale. »  
« Donc quoi ? On attend le prochain cadavre ? »  
Il entendit aussitôt les battements de cœur s’accélérer de l’autre côté de la pièce. Il lança un regard noir à Stiles.  
« Je pense qu’il est temps d’ajourner cette petite réunion. »  
« De toutes façons, je dois y aller, annonça Lydia en se levant avec sa grâce naturelle. Allison m’attend déjà au centre commercial pour qu’on puisse choisir notre robe de bal d’automne, même si pour l’instant – elle porta son regard sur Scott – personne ne l’a invitée. »  
Derek ne put s’empêcher de sourire, alors que Scott affichait son air confus habituel. Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et traversa la pièce. L'Alpha se redressa un peu lorsqu’il la vit s’arrêter à la hauteur de Jules, prêt à réagir si c’était nécessaire, même s’il doutait que l’on vienne à ses extrémités là. Jules aimait bien la rousse et se contrôlait de mieux en mieux. Prouvant ses pensées, la blonde releva la tête pour accorder un sourire à son amie alors que Lydia passa doucement sa main sur sa joue.  
« Je suis impressionnée par tes progrès chérie, lui dit-elle. »  
Puis elle disparut du loft. Derek croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa du regard Stiles.  
« Ca va, ca va, j’ai compris, grogna le brun. Je ne suis plus désiré ici. »  
Scott soupira et attrapa son meilleur ami par le bras et l’entraina à sa suite, lançant un regard contrit à Derek.

Lorsqu’ils furent enfin seuls, Derek reporta son attention sur ses deux bêtas. Isaac avait relâché sa prise sur Jules qui était enfin détendue, mais définitivement gênée par ce qui venait de se passer. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée et elle évitait soigneusement son regard.  
« Jules, regarde moi. »  
« Je vais vous laisser, proposa Isaac. »  
« Pas besoin. Jules ? »  
Elle planta enfin son regard dans le sien, reprenant un peu de sa superbe. Derek souleva un sourcil et elle prit un air plus contrit, apaisant un peu l'Alpha.  
« Je vais te le dire une dernière fois : je n’ai pas besoin d’être protégé. Surtout de Stiles, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. »  
« Je ne le fais pas exprès, grogna-t-elle. »  
« Je sais, cela fait partie de l’instinct du Bêta de réagir en cas d’agression de son alpha. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler cette pulsion. Le loup n’a pas à parler pour toi. »  
Elle grimaça face à la réprimande, et la culpabilité vint se dessiner sur ses traits fins.   
« Au moins tu ne lui as pas sauté à la gorge, intervint Isaac avec un grand sourire. Lydia a raison : c’est un progrès. »  
Jules lui donna un coup de poing sur l’épaule.  
« On t’a pas demandé ton avis. »  
« Tu le prends comme ça. »

C’était le signal. Dans un petit cri, Jules se releva du fauteuil juste à temps avant que Isaac puisse l’attraper. Le blond jeta un coup d’œil à Derek et l’alpha lui fit un signe d’approbation. La leçon était finie, il pouvait distraire son amie. Il n’en attendit pas plus et sauta à son tour de son perchoir pour fondre sur la jeune fille.

Derek s’assit de nouveau sur son fauteuil alors que les rires et les grognements envahissaient son loft, ses bêtas pris dans une de leur nombreuses parties de… de quoi d’ailleurs ? Cela ressemblait à une bagarre mêlée de chasse qui finissait toujours avec l’un à terre et l’autre prêt à l’aider à se relever. Malgré le bruit, Derek n’empêchait pas ce genre de divertissement : ça leur permettait d’évacuer un peu de leur énergie, tout en les entrainant. Ils devenaient de plus en plus endurants et forts à leur petit jeu. Une tornade blonde passa à deux centimètres, le mouvement d’air fit s’envoler les papiers posés sur son bureau.   
Il reconsidéra quelques instants sa décision de les laisser s’amuser. Le rire rauque de Jules résonna depuis le couloir et il se surprit à sourire, préférant cette fille là à celle qu’il avait rencontré il y a deux mois de cela.


	2. La rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Merci pour le commentaire lors du premier chapitre. J'espère que celui ci va vous plaire.

L’odeur ne le frappa pas immédiatement.  
Ténue, presque imperceptible, elle s’exprimait à peine derrière celle du sang, du fer, et de l’essence. Il s’accrocha à elle, inspirant à plein poumons, toute sa concentration sur son odorat, canalisant le loup sur cette tâche unique. L’odeur se fit plus précise, il passa au delà de la terreur et du désespoir, il passa au delà de la mort, et il sentit les notes légèrement sucrées d’une personne mal au point.  
Il parcourut la forêt, s’accrochant à ce fil ténu, décuplant tous ses sens afin de pouvoir en localiser la source. Finalement un battement de cœur, faible, irrégulier, lui parvint. Quelques pas encore et il se tenait à l’orée de la forêt alors que s’étendait devant lui la nationale qui menait droit vers le centre ville. Un haut le coeur le prit alors qu'une odeur puissante d'essence frappa son nez concentré à la tâche. Il se força à reprendre le contrôle.  
A quelques mètres de lui, une voiture allongée sur le toit se tenait au milieu de la route. Les roues tournaient encore légèrement sur leur axe et des éclats de verre parsemaient le goudron. Il courut vers l’épave et s’agenouilla pour accéder à l’habitacle, ne prenant pas garde à la brulure des éclats de verre sur ses genoux. Tout ce qu’il vit fut une masse de cheveux blonds cachant le visage de la conductrice, seule occupante du véhicule. Les bras ballants, ses mains effleurant à peine le toit de la voiture, sa ceinture de sécurité la maintenait contre le siège. Il perça de ses griffes l’airbag pour pouvoir accéder au côté du siège. Il tenta d’enlever la ceinture mais le mécanisme avait été bloqué à l’impact. Il finit par le déchirer en deux, rattrapant à temps la femme avant qu’elle ne s’écrase contre le toit. Il se releva aussitôt s’éloignant de la flaque d’essence qui commençait à se former autour de la carcasse du véhicule.

« Hey, vous m’entendez ? Demanda-t-il en s’agenouillant de nouveau, maintenant la conductrice contre son torse. »  
Il repoussa de sa main redevenue normale les cheveux blonds pour découvrir le visage d’une jeune fille, d’à peine dix huit ans selon lui. Une longue éraflure traversait son sourcil droit, contournait le coin extérieur de son œil et venait se finir à la commissure de sa bouche. Sauf que la plaie montrait déjà de légères traces de cicatrisation que son loup n’eut aucun mal à discerner. Cette blessure ne venait pas de l’accident.  
Il sentit ses mains devenir poisseuses de sang alors qu’il raffermissait sa prise. Le flanc droit semblait avoir prit un sacré coup ainsi que le bas de son dos. La situation était compliquée à évaluer au milieu de cette route, en pleine nuit noire sans lune, et avec les vêtements encore sur elle. L’odeur de mort qui envahissait cellule par cellule le corps de la conductrice le fit paniquer.  
Il sortit son téléphone, ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde et appela les urgences.

*****

« Femme, caucasienne, 18 ans, identité inconnue, retrouvée dans un accident de voiture sur la nationale. Réanimation effectuée deux fois, sur place et dans l’ambulance. Probable traumatisme crânien et hémorragie interne. Sérieuse blessure depuis la cote 4 jusqu’à la hanche droite. Traumatisme de la colonne vertébra… »  
Derek ne put entendre plus la longue liste établie par un paramédical courant au côté du brancard où se trouvait son inconnue, une infirmière venait de l’arrêter net dans sa course. Il serra les poings quand elle lui interdit de passer, son discours se perdant dans sa lutte contre le loup qui rugissait sa frustration.  
« Je m’en occupe Alice, intervint une voix qu’il reconnut. »  
La mère de Scott se tenait devant lui, le regard légèrement inquiet.  
« Derek, est-ce que ça va aller ? »  
Il se força à inspirer lentement avant de hocher de la tête - sachant exactement à quoi elle faisait référence.  
« Je vais voir ce qu’il en est et je vous tiendrai au courant dès que l’on a du nouveau. Est-ce que vous la connaissez ? Pouvez-vous nous dire son prénom ? »  
« Non, répondit-il d’une voix basse dans un grognement sourd alors que le loup ne voulait qu’une chose hurler. Je ne l’ai jamais vu avant. J’étais le premier sur les lieux. »  
« Heureusement que vous étiez là, dit-elle alors en posant sa main sur son bras. Sur cette route, elle aurait pu passer des heures avant que quelqu’un ne la trouve. »  
Le regard qu’il lui retourna la fit reculer d’un pas. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être materner, lui l’Alpha, surtout par la mère d’un beta un peu trop indépendant à son goût. Cette fille n’était rien pour lui et il n’avait aucun besoin de réconfort ou de sollicitude. 

Il aurait juré entendre le loup ricaner dans sa tête à cette pensée.

******

Assis sur un fauteuil au coin de la chambre, il attendait.  
Le regard fixé sur le corps étendu dans le lit en face, il frottait pensivement son menton de sa main, lui même étonné d’être encore là. Il avait mieux à faire, il le savait, retrouver Boyd et Erica pour commencer. Se préparer à l’arrivée de la meute d’Alpha, en second. Tenir Peter à l’œil. Ne pas laisser Isaac seul. Pourtant il restait assis dans ce fauteuil inconfortable, devenu le sien depuis cinq jours, entouré d’odeurs d’aseptiques qui agressait son nez à la moindre inspiration, avec en seul compagnie le bip régulier de cette machine raccordée à l’inconnue. 

Dehors, la ville s’illuminait peu à peu alors que le soleil disparaissait à l’horizon, baignant la chambre d’une lumière orangée. Il sentit son bêta avant même qu’il puisse frapper à la porte et ne fut pas surpris lorsque la tête bouclée d’Isaac apparut par l’interstice. Il lui fit un geste de la main pour qu’il le rejoigne. Avec délicatesse, l’adolescent referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit le temps de capturer du regard la scène devant lui avant de se décider à s’asseoir par terre, dos contre le mur, à côté de Derek.

« Je t’ai pas vu depuis une semaine, murmura-t-il finalement. C’est qui ? »

Derek sentit ce mélange de crainte et de défiance qui suintait de Isaac dès qu’il posait une question. Il ne se souvenait pas de ressentir ça lorsqu’il s’adressait à son alpha, même Peter. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir si cela venait de lui ou du passé du beta. Mais il savait qu’il devait travailler là-dessus. Encore une autre tache à ajouter à sa liste.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. »  
« Alors pourquoi on est là ? Rétorqua le blond. »

Derek ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait répondre à cette question ? Même lui se la posait depuis le début. Qu’est-ce qui le poussait à venir ici tous les jours. Qu’est-ce qui l’avait poussé à courir à travers les bois à la recherche de cette odeur parmi tant d’autres ?

« Je ne sais pas. »

Peut-être qu’un peu de franchise directe permettrait à Isaac de se détendre en sa présence, s’il pouvait avancer dans sa liste tout en étant là, autant essayer.

« Elle est en train de mourir, lâcha Isaac en se redressant. »

Il s’approcha du lit et s’assit au bord, examinant l’occupante sous le regard scrutin de Derek. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Derek vit les veines du bêta enfler et devenir noires alors qu’il absorbait la peine de la jeune patiente. Il entendit le bip s’accélérer un peu et un grognement s’échappa des lèvres de la blonde. Derek se releva aussitôt et en deux pas se trouvait au côté de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… »  
« N’arrête surtout pas, l’interrompit Derek alors que les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnaient. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux les plus bleus qu’il avait pu observer de sa vie se dévoilèrent. Perçants, presque gris près de la pupille, le bleu glacial était cerclé d’un bleu plus sombre. Le regard se fit plus précis et capta le sien. Le temps sembla s’arrêter pour Derek alors qu’il n’arrivait plus à se défaire de ses yeux clairs. Une grimace de douleur vint déformer ses traits et le contact fut rompu.

« Je ne peux pas en prendre plus, intervint Isaac le souffle court. »

Un gémissement s’échappa des lèvres de la blonde, une longue plainte aiguë qui glaça les deux loups garous. La main de la blonde attrapa le tee-shirt de Derek et l’attira à elle, d’une poigne plus forte qu’il ne l’en aurait cru capable. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle ne put gémir encore une fois. Finalement, à la troisième reprise, elle réussit à articuler difficilement

« Arrête tout ça. »

Sa poigne se relâcha alors que ses yeux se refermaient doucement. Isaac retira aussitôt sa main et s’éloigna du lit, tentant de reprendre son souffle, la douleur pulsant toujours dans ses veines.  
La supplique résonna dans la tête Derek qui refusait d’en reconnaître la portée. Après tout ce qu’il avait fait, tout le mal qu’il s’était donné pour la sauver, il ne pouvait accepter qu’elle veuille abandonner, quelque soit la douleur dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle n’avait pas le droit d’abandonner. 

Il entendait le battement de son cœur ralentir. Trop ralentir. La machine se fit stridente d’un coup alors que deux infirmières débarquaient dans la chambre. La lumière puissante des néons vint aveugler les deux loups garous alors que les deux femmes s’agitaient autour du lit, lui demandant de s’éloigner, s’interposant entre lui et le lit.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?! »  
« Derek, souffla Isaac, craintif de nouveau. »  
« Nous devons nous occuper d’elle, eut pour toute réponse l’infirmière. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, vous en pensez quoi? vous en voulez plus? :)


	3. La décision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos et les commentaire sur les chapitres précédents! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que des personnes lisent la fic!  
> J'espère que la suite va vous plaire.

Derek, assis dans son fauteuil, laissait trainer son oreille à travers l’hôpital. Les journées étaient longues, enfermé entre quatre mur.  
L’état de Jules ne s’améliorait pas, loin de là. Elle était entrée deux fois en arrêt cardiaque sous ses yeux impuissants lors des dernières vingt quatre heures. Il savait qu’il allait devoir prendre une décision tôt ou tard.

Épuisé, il se laissait aller à un peu de détente en écoutant les conversations voisines. Qui aurait cru qu’un hôpital pouvait être lieu à tant de situations presque comiques ?  
Il se concentra d’abord sur la chambre au bout du couloir à droite. Un gamin d’une dizaine d’années, opéré la veille de l’appendicite, rétorquait vertement à sa mère que ce n’était pas les cerises, non, pas du tout, qui avaient provoqué ça.  
S’il continuait de se concentrer, il pouvait capter les conversations de la chambre d’en dessous réunissant quatre patientes en chimiothérapie s’échangeant les derniers romans érotiques pour mieux supporter les séances. Il se demandait bien qui était ce Grey dont elles parlaient de manière aussi passionné.  
Ensuite venait son endroit favori – même s’il ne l’aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture – le bureau des infirmières. Elles avaient toujours le dernier ragot ou une anecdote à partager. Leur cynisme faisait tout le piquant de leurs histoires. 

Alors qu’il dressait l’oreille dans cette direction, il entendit une voix de femme au ton dur et exigeant. Un pressentiment lui noua l’estomac.

« Juliette ! Ma fille s’appelle Juliette ! Criait la voix depuis le bureau de la réception. On vient de me dire qu’elle se trouvait ici ! Je veux la voir ! »  
« Votre nom de famille ? »  
« Johnson. Juliette Johnson. Elle a 17 ans. Mon bébé, c’est mon bébé. Savez-vous où elle se trouve ? »

La concentration de Derek fut perturbée par Isaac qui entra dans la chambre, deux tasses à café dans les mains.

« Un problème ? »

Derek leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« …chambre 218. C’est au deuxième étage. Je vais demander au médecin de venir vous voir. »

Derek se releva et fit craquer son cou avant d’attraper la tasse fumante que lui présenta son Bêta.

« Elle s’appele Juliette. On a de la visite. »  
« Sa famille ? Elle en a ?»  
« Sa mère. »

Isaac se passa la main dans les cheveux, préoccupé à présent. Son regard passa de la jeune fille à Derek.

« Si elle ne vient que maintenant, elle ne doit pas s’inquiéter des masses pour sa fille, lâcha-t-il dans un grognement. »

Derek posa son regard sur la balafre qui traversait le visage de Juliette – puisqu’il savait enfin son prénom - endormie dans le lit.

« Nous sommes là, nous, lui répondit-il alors qu’Isaac hochait rapidement de la tête, rassuré quant aux attentions de son alpha. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme d’une quarantaine d’année aux cheveux aussi blond que sa fille débarqua dans la chambre. Elle s’arrêta quelques instants, surprise par la présence des deux hommes dans la pièce, avant que son regard ne se déporte sur le lit. Un gémissement lui échappa et elle le réprima aussitôt en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche avant de courir près de sa fille.  
Derek dut user de toutes ses forces pour s’empêcher de bondir sur l’intruse qui venait de faire irruption.

« Mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé, murmurait la femme dans une litanie sans fin sous le regard suspicieux des deux loup garous. Je t’avait dit de ne pas partir, je t’avais dit de ne pas partir, continua-t-elle en passant sa main sur le visage de sa fille. Tu aurais du m’écouter. Toujours m’écouter. Ce n’était rien. On aurait pu tout arranger. Tu n’avais qu’à m’écouter. »

Derek sentit la colère montée chez son Isaac qui gardait les poings serrés. Quelques gouttes de sang s’écrasèrent sur le lino blanc de la chambre, trahissant le manque de contrôle.  
Derek posa sa main sur l’épaule de son bêta et le força à le regarder.

« Je m’en occupe. Tu peux partir. »  
« Elle transpire la colère et la culpabilité, murmura-t-il les dents serrées. »  
« Je sais, répondit Derek. »

Pas la détresse ou le désespoir. Une rage pure masquée par des relents de cigarette et d’alcool. 

« Tu n’en fais qu’à ta tête, tout le temps, reprenait la femme à l’autre bout de la pièce, la voix plus dure à présent, le ton plus sec. Malgré les leçons. Si tu écoutais, tout serait plus simple, continuait la femme inconsciente du combat qui se jouait à quelques mètres d’elle. »  
« Ramène là, grogna Isaac. Chez nous. »

C’est ce que comptait faire Derek. Depuis le début, réalisa-t-il. Depuis qu’il avait capté cette légère odeur aux notes sucrées.

****

Derek parcourut les couloirs vides de l’hôpital, Juliette dans ses bras. Il avait attendu le changement d’équipe de quatre heures du matin pour tenter une sortie. Les quelques jours à l’hôpital lui avaient permis d’observer les habitudes des infirmières. Il avait dix minutes pour sortir sans se faire remarquer. Isaac l’attendait dans la voiture, juste à la sortie.  
L’état de Juliette avait empiré suite à la visite de sa mère, et elle s’enfonçait dans un coma de plus en plus profond alors que ses organes commençaient à faiblir un par un. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir la sauver.

Il monta dans l’ascenseur et eut l’impression que les portes prenaient des heures à se refermer sur lui et son précieux paquet.  
Les portes se rouvrirent deux minutes plus tard et il tomba nez à nez avec Mélissa. Le regard de la mère de Scott passa rapidement entre son visage et celui de Juliette.

« Je dois le faire, donna-t-il comme simple explication. »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il la dépassa et se dirigea vers l’entrée des urgences.

« Derek, l’appela Mélissa. »

Il s’arrêta et attendit la suite sans se retourner.

« Évite le bureau d’accueil en prenant le couloir par la droite. »

****

Isaac faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Assis à son bureau, Derek faisait de son mieux pour ignorer l’adolescent en face de lui et son oncle – d’ailleurs pourquoi était-il dans le coin, lui, c’était un mystère – adossé à une poutre de l’entrée du loft. Il se prit l'arrête du nez entre les doigts, se forçant à rester calme face malgré la nervosité agaçante de son Bêta et le silence ennuyant de l’Oméga.

« Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? Demanda le blond pour la dixième fois depuis la dernière demi-heure. »  
« Parce qu’elle avait beaucoup de blessures, son corps a besoin de temps pour guérir. Morsure d’alpha ou non, répondit Peter d’un ton exagérément condescendant. C’est moi, Derek, ou tu as vraiment choisi les plus malins? Tant qu’on est sur le sujet, as-tu un fétichisme bizarre envers les chiots abandonnés ou c’est ton odeur naturelle qui les attire ? »

Derek allait réagir lorsqu’un léger toussotement les interrompit tous les trois. Il se retourna aussitôt pour voir Juliette, debout au pied de l’escalier, enveloppée dans un drap blanc, le même qu’il avait utilisé pour couvrir son corps quelques heures plus tôt.  
Ses grands yeux bleus passaient entre les trois hommes de la pièce et Derek put sentir la peur monter en elle alors que son rythme cardiaque s’accélérait. 

Il fit un pas vers elle et elle recula aussitôt, se prit les pieds dans sa couverture, et tomba sur la première marche de l’escalier.  
Il leva les mains en signe de paix et s’approcha au ralenti, comme il l’aurait fait avec un animal blessé. Derrière lui, les deux autres loup garous s’étaient figés. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux un seul instant, et resserra étroitement le drap autour de ses épaules.

« Je m’appelle Derek, dit-il d’une voix calme. Je t’ai trouvée dans ta voiture sur la nationale. Je t’ai amenée à l’hôpital. J’étais avec toi dans ta chambre. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant à assimiler toutes les informations contenues dans ces quelques mots. Elle l’observa avec plus d’intérêt comme si son visage lui était familier sans savoir exactement pourquoi. 

« Ce n’est pas l’hôpital ici, rétorqua-t-elle finalement, d’une voix rauque et légèrement fêlée. »  
« Non, tu es chez moi. Et Isaac, ajouta Derek en se tournant légèrement vers l’adolescent qui souriait à la jeune fille. »

Elle ne se détendit pas pour autant.

« Tu as faim ? Ou soif ? Lui demanda Isaac. »  
« Peut-être que nous pourrions commencer par des vêtements, proposa Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. »

La blonde se pencha sur le côté afin de voir qui venait de parler, Derek lui masquant la vue.

« Je m’ennuie ici, continua Peter dans un soupir avant d’attraper sa veste. Je vous laisse avec le chiot errant. »

Il lui adressa un clin d’œil et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le bruit sourd du fer contre le béton la fit sursauter et elle réprima un frisson.

« Vêtements ? Dit-elle finalement en regardant Derek. »

****

En plus d’un tee-shirt et d’un jean récupéré au fond de sa commode, Derek lui avait indiqué la salle de bain et donné une serviette propre. Pas un mot n’avait été échangé pendant ce laps de temps. La jeune fille avait le regard un peu hagard et se tenait à une distance respectueuse. Derek n’ayant aucune envie de la brusquer, avait décidé de lui laisser le temps de se réveiller entièrement avant de lancer une discussion.

A présent, elle était assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées contre elle, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux encore humides de la douche tombaient en cascade autour d’elle, masquant les traits de son visage. Isaac se tenait dans le fauteuil à coté d’elle, et Derek avait préféré rester debout.  
Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, ramenant quelques mèches derrière son oreille.

« Tu es en sécurité ici, dit finalement Isaac et il eut droit à un sourire de sa part. »  
« Je te crois, lâcha-t-elle. Je sais que c’est étrange mais je te crois. Même si ce n’est pas le plus étrange de toute la situation. »

Derek avait d’abord expliqué la voix cassée et un peu fêlée par le manque d’hydratation et le sommeil prolongé, mais ce n’était apparemment pas le cas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda alors Derek, intrigué à présent par sa ses paroles. »  
« Je me souviens de l’accident, répondit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. Je me souviens de l’hôpital. Enfin vaguement. Assez pour savoir que je ne devrais pas être debout, et capable de marcher… Et puis, il y a ça, continua-t-elle. »

Elle passa son doigt le long de son arcade, jusqu’à la commissure de sa bouche. Ce qui était la veille encore une balafre n’était plus qu’une ligne un peu plus pale que sa carnation naturelle. A peine visible.

« Me sentir en sécurité avec deux étrangers dans un endroit inconnu, définitivement pas le plus étrange, conclut-elle avec un demi sourire. »  
« Dis comme ça, admit Isaac.»  
« La conversation va être longue, Juliette. Est-ce que tu te sens prête à ça ? Intervint Derek »  
« Moi c’est Jules, répondit-elle en se redressant sur le canapé. Et oui, je suis prête. »

Derek vint s’asseoir sur la table basse en face du canapé. Il se pencha vers elle, les coudes sur les genoux, et planta son regard dans le sien avant de commencer à lui expliquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des critiques? Des questions? Des compliments? Des améliorations? Des choses qui manquent ou en trop? Je veux tout savoir :)


	4. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il avait finalement osé demander son point de vue sur la question à Peter qui, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais était impressionné lui aussi par la jeune fille, avait rétorqué laconiquement « c’est un loup. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 4 les gens :) Merci pour les commentaires et les kudos, ça motive beaucoup pour finir ce chapitre à cette heure là!

Les premiers jours de sa transformation furent surprenants pour tous. Jules, après avoir absorbé les informations délivrées par Derek, s’était adaptée rapidement. A aucun moment, elle n’avait lutté contre cet homme qui venait de lui annoncer que sa vie avait prit un virage radical. Elle avait accepté son explication comme si elle allait de soi. Elle ne remit pas un seul instant sa parole en doute, ne le traita pas de cinglé avant d’essayer de s’enfuir du loft. Intelligente, rapide, ouverte, elle avait relié facilement les points entre eux – sa santé physique, sa guérison extrême, le manque de cicatrice sur son visage ou presque - et avait accepté son histoire comme la raison la plus logique à tout cela. 

Peu à peu, ses aptitudes physiques liées à sa transformation se révélèrent à elle. Elle les embrassa sans l’ombre d’un doute.

D’abord, ce fut son odorat qui fut mis à rude épreuve : après s’être moquée copieusement d’Isaac et son utilisation intensive – selon elle – d’après rasage sur un visage aussi glabre, elle s’était assise en tailleur au milieu du loft et avait fermé les yeux s'imprégnant de chaque odeur à sa portée. Derek, assis à son bureau, ne l’avait pas lâchée des yeux pendant cet exercice qui dura plus d'une heure.

Puis ce fut l’ouïe. Le deuxième jour, elle se rendit compte qu’elle entendait le pas des passants de l’autre côté de la rue. Elle monta l’escalier en colimaçon à toute et sortit sur le toit du bâtiment, suivi par Derek. Elle se posta sur la corniche – l’Alpha dut réprimer un frisson en la voyant balancer ses jambes dans le vide – et son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu’elle cherchait à capter le plus petit son de Beacon Hill.

Alors qu’elle estimait avoir assez entrainé son oreille, la vision prit le dessus. Elle attrapa la main de Derek – qui dut réprimer un réflexe malheureux – et le força à se rapprocher d’elle. Debout derrière elle, il suivit son doigt qui ne cessait de sauter de maison en maison, de rue en rue alors qu’elle découvrait les détails de la vie de chaque habitant. Elle se compara à un myope chaussant des lunettes pour la première fois et s'extasia sur la beauté des arbres et du ciel avant de rougir fortement lorsque ses yeux captèrent une scène plus qu'intime dans un immeuble voisin.

Le goût fut compliqué à maitriser selon ses propres dires. Elle passa aussi moins de temps à tenter à décortiquer chaque saveur, appréciant moins sa pizza quand elle s’amusa à le faire. 

Le toucher l’amusa quelques minutes et il la vit tester chaque surface différente qu’offrait le loft, du sol en béton, au bois de la table de basse en passant par le velours du canapé. Lorsque Isaac flui grogna dessus alors qu’elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour la dixième fois en quinze minutes, elle décida d’arrêter là son expérience.

Finalement, le plus drôle selon elle, fut ses capacités physiques. Isaac en fit les frais le premier. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le dos suite à une de ses blagues et l’adolescent vola à travers la pièce. S’en suivit une course poursuite entre éclat de rire et grognements sourds.

Si Derek était ravi de voir un bêta apte à maitriser ses capacités aussi rapidement, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s'interroger sur les raisons. Il n’y avait aucune lutte ou souffrance dans sa transition, contrairement à son expérience avec d'autres humains mordus comme elle. Jules se laissait aller à chaque nouvelle sensation, découvrant toutes ses nouvelles capacités avec plaisir et curiosité presque scientifique, cherchant autant à les éprouver qu’à les maitriser.

Il avait finalement osé demander son point de vue sur la question à Peter qui, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais avait été assez impressionné par la facilité de Jules à appréhender sa nouvelle nature, avait rétorqué laconiquement « c’est un loup. »  
C’était un loup. Un vrai. Au-delà des aptitudes, elle adoptait inconsciemment l’attitude d’un bêta dans une meute. Proche, cherchant le contact des autres, respectueuse face à son Alpha : lorsqu’il avait du les interrompre dans leur jeu pour éviter la destruction de leur maison en laissant ses yeux rouges apparaître, elle avait courbé l’échine, dévoilant la blancheur de son cou, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Quelques secondes. Juste assez pour reconnaître l’autorité de l’Alpha.

 

Mais la pleine lune arriva, et le charme fut rompu.

 

« Derek, arrête ça, je t’en prie, arrête tout ça. »

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider Jules qui se tordait dans tous les sens sur le matelas. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et se recroquevilla sur elle même, en position fœtale sur le lit.

« Je n’en peux plus je n’en peux plus, je n’en peux plus, gémit-elle entre ses dents, la voix plaintive et remplie de souffrance. »

Derek en eut l’estomac serré, impuissant face à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Concentre toi, Jules, lui dit-il. Tu dois te contrôler. Toi seule peux t’aider. »

Il avait dû renvoyer Isaac en dehors du loft deux heures plus tôt. Le bêta ne faisait rien d’autre que de tourner en rond, des gémissements sourds s’échappant de sa gorge malgré lui à chaque grognement ou soubresaut de souffrance de sa sœur. Isaac était impuissant et cela le rendait fou. Derek l’avait attrapé par le cou et presque balancé en dehors du loft avec l’ordre de ne pas revenir avant qu’il lui ait donné l’autorisation. Il l’avait entendu faire les cent pas devant la porte avant qu’il ne se résigne à partir.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Tout est trop fort ! Tout est trop vif et exacerbé ! S’énerva Jules, ses griffes enfoncées profondément dans ses bras, insensible pourtant à la douleur qu’elle s’infligeait. »

Il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune fille de la veille, le teint lumineux, le sourire éclatant, les yeux brillants et moqueurs alors qu’elle déversait son trop plein énergie dans une bagarre avec Isaac.

« Je sens le moindre fil du drap. J’entends les pâtes des cafards à l’intérieur des murs. Je vais devenir folle! »

Mais ce soir, la pleine lune brillait à travers les grandes vitres du loft, dardant ses rayons blafards sur le nouveau loup garou, reprenant ses droits sur ce corps sacrifié à son égard.   
Derek s’approcha d’elle et posa sa main sur son dos, en signe de réconfort. Elle sursauta au contact et se retrouva à l’autre bout de la pièce à la vitesse de l’éclair.

« Ne me touche pas, grogna-t-elle laissant ses dents apparaître. »

L’Alpha lutta contre son instinct de rugir devant le bêta qui venait d’oser le défier. La position de Jules, tendue comme un arc, prête à bondir sur lui, n’aidait pas à garder le contrôle. Derek se força à calmer le loup et attendit en silence.   
La respiration de Jules se ralentit un peu, juste assez pour que ses dents se rétractent et ses yeux redeviennent au bleu clair qu’il connaissait. Il vit ses épaules se relaxer et tout son corps se détendre enfin. Il se permit alors de parler.

« Tu dois te concentrer Jules. »

Sa voix s’était faite douce et suave. Il murmurait à peine, la forçant à tendre l’oreille vers lui, seulement lui.

« Trouve un point d’attache. Trouve le et agrippe toi à ça. »

Il détachait chaque mot, lui laissant le temps d’appréhender ce qu’il disait. Elle pencha la tête de côté, les yeux toujours dans le vide.

« Trouve ton ancre. Garde le loup sous contrôle. »

Elle le surprit lorsque d’un seul bond elle rejoignit le lit où il était assis. Agenouillée, son visage si proche qu'il sentait son souffle contre sa peau, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. 

Il se trouva comme paralysé, incapable de bouger sous les yeux clairs et perçant de sa bêta. Elle leva une main hésitante vers son torse et il put sentir la chaleur de ses doigts à quelques millimètres de son tee-shirt irradier sa peau.   
Lorsqu’elle comprit qu’il lui donnait sa permission, elle posa délicatement sa main, les doigts écartés comme une étoile, sur son torse. Ses yeux bleus s’agrandirent sous la surprise.   
Derek n’osait rien dire, à peine respirer, inquiet de briser ce premier moment de calme depuis les cinq dernières heures de torture.   
Elle imprima une pression un peu plus forte de sa main, fascinée par ce qu’elle venait de découvrir.

« Ton cœur, lâcha-t-elle de sa voix un peu fêlée, un peu rauque, dans un murmure si bas qu’il dut utiliser son loup pour l’entendre. »

Elle ne lui offrit pas plus d’explication et se laissa absorber complètement par ce cœur battant sous sa paume, au bruit sourd dans ses oreilles. Elle se laissa absorber par le vert clair de ses yeux et par l’odeur de son alpha. 

Derek ne bronchait pas sous son étude minutieuse. 

Le temps s’étira entre eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit mot pour l'auteur? Un petit kudos si vous avez aimé?


	5. La voix dans la meute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un peu plus sur le passé de Jules et d'entrainement pour la meute dans ce chapitre en deux parties distinctes

« C’est quoi le problème ? »

Jules sursauta en entendant la voix de Derek derrière elle. Elle passa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues, consciente des larmes qui venaient de s’échapper de ses yeux, avant d’oser se tourner vers son Alpha.

« Tout va bien, répondit-elle, d’une voix plus faible qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. »

Derek lui jeta un regard sceptique et croisa ses bras sur son torse, dans l’attente. Ils s’affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants avant qu’elle ne cède et ne détourne le sien vers le sol.

« Je dois répéter ? »

Elle tira sur les manches de son sweat, nerveuse à présent, sous son regard implacable.

« Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. »

« Je l’ai senti. Depuis la cuisine. »

Elle soupira fortement alors que sa tristesse était remplacée par la frustration.

« Il faudrait qu’on ait une conversation sur l’intimité un de ces quatre, grommela-t-elle en rabattant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, toujours incapable de le regarder. »

« Alors ? »

Derek connaissait l’intimité, mais quand l’odeur de son bêta s’était transformée en pur désespoir et que son cœur s’était mis à battre la chamade, il avait décidé d’intervenir.

« Rien, je suis stupide, c’est tout. »

« Jules, je n’ai ni la patience ni l’envie de perdre mon temps. Crache le morceau. »

Elle frémit légèrement sous son intonation et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle même. Légèrement coupable, il attrapa son menton du bout des doigts et la força à le regarder. Il s’efforça à détendre son visage pour qu’elle n’y voit que l’empathie et non pas la dureté qu’avait laissé transparaitre sa voix.

« Encore une fois, c’est stupide. Je pensais… Je pensais que j’allais être réparée. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Réparée ? Depuis quand Jules était en panne.

« Tu expliques ? Lâcha-t-il sentant l’agacement monté. »

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le bout de son lit, le visage plongé dans ses mains, clairement honteuse de ce qui se passait.

« C’est rien. J’y suis habituée maintenant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j’en fais toute une histoire. »

« Tu as besoin de voir un médecin? Hésita Derek. »

Derek s’avouait être complètement dépassé à présent. Il n’arrivait pas à suivre les pensées de sa beta et n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il devait faire ou dire. Le rire triste de Jules fut sa seule réponse. Définitivement dépassé.

Un toussotement à la porte lui fit relever la tête. Peter se tenait dans l’encadrement, l’épaule contre le bois, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« La morsure de l’Alpha a permis à ton corps de guérir de ses blessures les plus récentes. Tout ce qui datait d’avant l’accident est trop ancien, trop profondément inscrit en toi pour que cela puisse être réparé. »

Jules leva la tête et croisa le regard de Peter.

« Mais, ma… ma coupure ? Demanda-t-elle en passant son doigt sur sa joue. »

« J’imagine qu’elle n’avait rien à voir avec ton accident? »

Derek la sentit presque physiquement se refermer. Son regard devint juste un peu plus fixe, ses épaules se tendirent légèrement alors que ses poings se refermèrent sur le drap du lit. Elle ne répondit pas à la question et préféra fuir de nouveau le regard de l’Oméga.

Elle sursauta lorsque Peter vint s’agenouiller en face d’elle et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il pencha la tête pour réussir à la regarder dans les yeux et lui offrit un sourire. Derek, pourtant à quelques centimètres d’elle, se sentit soudainement coupé du duo à ses côtés. Il dut maitriser l'Alpha qui voulait sauter à la gorge de son oncle pour récupérer le membre de sa meute.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de le dire, dit alors Peter. Tu dois juste comprendre que nous savons. Peut-être pas tous les détails, mais nous savons. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Jules se releva d’un bond et marcha nerveusement jusqu’à la fenêtre. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, elle s’adossa contre la vitre et laissa son regard couler sur la ville que le loft surplombait. Peter se redressa doucement et vint rejoindre Derek sur le bout du lit.

« J’adorais chanter, lâcha-t-elle de sa voix rauque et fêlée. J’ai participé à la comédie musicale de l’école du quartier quand j’avais neuf ans. »

Elle se tut de nouveau, incapable de les regarder, et sembla se laisser emporter par ses souvenirs.

« Je passais mes journées à répéter, reprit-elle. J’avais le rôle principal. Moi, la fille du camping. Alors je passais mes journées à chanter. Tout le temps. La même chanson. Tous les jours. Sans arrêt. »

Derek dut serrer les poings, comprenant la direction que prenait l’histoire, et il envia l’impassibilité de son oncle à ses côtés qui gardait une attitude sereine et ouverte.

« Elle a, enfin elle et son mari, le deuxième à l'époque, ils ont dû en avoir assez… Je devais… Ils ont fini par s’agacer, j’imagine… Mais…»

Elle s’interrompit et se força à prendre une inspiration.

« Je n’aurais pas dû m’y inscrire, je n’avais même pas de quoi me déguiser pour le spectacle. Complètement futile, reprit-elle d’un ton plus vif, plus rapide, comme pour noyer ses premières paroles. Je pensais que ce serait réglé avec la morsure. Après tout, je n’ai presque pas de cicatrice, alors peut-être que cela aurait été réglé. J’ai essayé mais… »

« Jules, ma jolie, intervint doucement Peter, d’une voix calme et posée. Qu’est-ce que tu croyais guéri ? »

Elle se tendit de nouveau et le silence lui répondit. Elle serra ses bras autour d’elle, paraissant encore plus petite emmitouflée dans ce sweat qui devait être à Isaac. Elle porta ses yeux sur eux sans les regarder pour autant.

« J’ai lu que les loups communiquent par des hurlements. Qu’ils peuvent reconnaître les leurs rien qu’à ce son, qu’ils font parti des animaux qui émettent le plus de sons. »

« Ta voix, lâcha Derek sans même se rendre compte qu’il venait de parler, réalisant enfin ce qu’essayait de dire Jules. »

Sa voix, si particulière, rauque et grave avec cette légère fêlure qui faisait que certains mots finissaient dans un souffle à peine audible. Comme si un voile se déposait en douceur pour en étouffer la fin.

Sa voix n’était pas naturelle.

Sa voix ne devrait pas être comme ça.

Sa voix lui avait été volée.

Tout comme son enfance.

Tout comme son visage.

Ils avaient réussi à lui prendre ce qui tenait au plus intime et paradoxalement au plus social.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous d’un loup qui ne peut pas hurler ? Murmura-t-elle.»

Elle fut secouée d’un tremblement alors qu’elle venait de s’exposer à eux. Ses yeux rivés sur ses pieds nus, elle n’osait plus affronter du regard les deux hommes qui tenaient son sort, sa vie, entre leurs mains. Derek sentit la détresse profonde refaire surface et s’emparer de son odorat, se mêlant à la rage qui s’accrochait à chaque fibre de son être.

Peter se leva du lit et alla attraper la main de Jules. Il attendit qu’elle lève enfin son visage pour parler.

« Tu es ici avec nous, ta vie est différente maintenant. Tu fais partie des nôtres, et nous prenons soin des nôtres. Quoi qu’il se passe.»

« Je ne peux pas faire partie de votre meute. »

« Ce n’est pas à toi d’en décider. Mais à Derek, ton Alpha, la corrigea Peter. Tu es sous notre… sa protection. »

« Je suis irréparable. »

« Nous le sommes tous, rétorqua Peter. »

Elle n’osa plus protester et porta son regard sur Derek qui fut happé par ses grand yeux bleus, plein d’espoir, et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Son visage était fermé et son regard dur, il le savait, mais elle pensait qu’il était en colère contre elle.

« Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, dit-elle précipitamment lâchant la main de Peter pour se rapprocher de lui. Je pensais sincèrement que ce serait réglé. Je ne voulais pas… »

Derek l’attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras. Il n’avait pas l’éloquence de Peter ou la douceur de Scott, il le savait. Il ne savait pas s’exprimer, la voix toujours trop dure, le choix des mots trop approximatif, incapable de décrire ce qu’il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas de cette barrière entre lui et son beta en détresse et trouva son salut et celui de Jules dans ce contact. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, tout son corps se lovant contre elle alors qu’elle disparaissait dans son étreinte. Il la sentit répondre, agrippant son dos, acceptant la protection de l’Alpha, enfin sereine malgré le tumulte de ses émotions.

Lorsqu’ils se relâchèrent enfin, Peter avait disparu de la pièce. Elle leva son visage vers lui et lui offrit un sourire doux, encore un peu tremblant, et posa sa main sur son torse. Ils se laissèrent bercer par le rythme sourd de leur cœur se mettant à battre à l’unisson.

*****

« Ton instinct d’Alpha était le bon tu sais, dit Peter ce soir là. »

Jules et Isaac, retranchés dans une des chambres du haut, regardaient un film. Leurs éclats de rire leur parvenaient par intermittence.

« Choisir ceux qui ont besoin le plus d’une meute, qui cherchent à appartenir à une famille, expliqua Peter. Malheureusement, ils ont aussi besoin de l’humain qui saura comprendre leurs traumatismes et les aider à les surmonter. »

« T’as l’air de savoir y faire, répondit Derek, d’un ton plus hargneux qu’il en l’aurait voulu. »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa sa veste et ouvrit la porte du loft.

« Comment je fais ça? Demanda Derek avant qu’il ne puisse disparaitre. »

« Ecoute les, comprend les, répondit-il sans se retourner. C’est tout ce qu’ils demandent. »

Il sortit de la pièce laissant Derek seul à ses pensées. Il n’avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à sa façon de choisir ses betas, laissant l’instinct de l’Alpha prendre le dessus. Derek les voulait jeunes et en bonne santé. L’Alpha avait repéré les faiblesses des candidats : Isaac et son père violent, Erica et ses problèmes de santé l’empêchant d’avoir une vie sociale normale, Boyd et son isolement, et enfin Jules et sa mère.

Il n’avait jamais eu l’histoire complète, juste ce qu’il avait pu récolter à l’hôpital, et ensuite quand il avait confronté sa mère.

Jamais Jules n’en avait parlé d’elle même jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Derek n’était pas du genre à poser ces questions.

Peter l’avait accompagné quand il était parti chercher les affaires de Jules, la laissant avec Isaac pour quelques heures le deuxième jour de son arrivée.

Son oncle avait insisté pour faire parti de l’expédition et il s’était laissé convaincre que deux loups garous valaient mieux qu’un quand il s’agissait de menacer un humain. Jules habitait une ville voisine.

Ils récupèrent son adresse sur son permis de conduire – il était hors de question qu’elle soit au courant de ce qui se tramait – et prirent la voiture de Derek pour s’y rendre. Ils avaient dû traverser une zone industrielle avant de se trouver devant une sorte de camping permanent où se dressaient des mobiles homes, tous semblables. Le terrain n’était pas entretenu, des ordures jonchant l’herbe jaunie et séchée sous le soleil de Juillet. Ils faillirent être percutés par une horde de gamins, d’une dizaine d’années, vêtus de short et de débardeur à la propreté douteuse. Les quelques personnes en dehors de leur mobil home les regardèrent passés mais ne décrochèrent pas un mot.

Ils durent parcourir deux cent mètres avant de trouver le mobil home appartenant à la mère de Juliette, Carol Johnson.

Peter avait sorti un dossier long comme son bras sur cette femme, habituée des services de police et aux drogues plus ou moins dures. Deux arrestations pour fait sur voies publiques et une pour exhibitionnisme. Mariée et divorcée trois fois. Visite régulière des services sociaux. Dernier ami en date connu pour ses liens avec le gang local. Rien de bien reluisant.

Pourquoi Peter s’intéressait autant à Jules, l’Alpha n’en savait rien. Mais la lecture du dossier lui avait remué l’estomac. Il se doutait depuis qu’il avait vu la balafre sur le visage de la blonde qu’elle venait d’une famille plus que problématique. Il n’en avait pas compris la gravité.

« Vous ! Qu’avez-vous fait à ma fille ? »

Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de frapper à la porte que Carol Johnson venait d’apparaître sur le perron. En robe de chambre élimée, les cheveux défaits, elle n’avait plus rien à voir avec la femme croisée à l’hôpital quelques jours auparavant.

L’odeur de cigarette et d’alcool l’agressa en premier. Puis vint celle latente de renfermé et de pourriture. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de réagir que Peter plaquait déjà la femme contre le mur, la main sur la gorge.

« Je crois que vous n’avez pas tout à fait compris la situation ici, dit-il d’un ton plaisant presque badin. Nous sommes ici pour récupérer les affaires de Jules… »

« Elle s’appelle Juliette, répondit-elle avant de pousser un glapissement lorsque Peter resserra son emprise sur sa gorge. »

« De Jules, je disais. Vous, de votre côté, allez pouvoir continuer votre vie comme avant. Juste sans elle. Vous allez retirer l’avis de recherche. Vous allez éviter soigneusement de la croiser à l’avenir. Vous allez complètement l’oublier, l’effacer de votre vie. »

La voix de Peter devenait de plus en plus basse, de plus en plus froide alors que le cœur de la mère de jules menaçait d’éclater.

« Et vous allez faire tout ça, pour vous assurez que nous ne reviendrons jamais ici. Derek, si tu allais récupérer les affaires à présent pendant que j’explique à Madame Johnson ce qui se passera si jamais elle ose s’approcher de sa fille. »

Derek hésita quelques secondes avant d’entrer dans le mobil home. Il prit quelques secondes à s’habituer à la pénombre de la pièce. Cuisine, salon, salle à manger tenait dans une quinzaine de mètres carrés. Un lavabo débordait de vaisselle sale, des bouteilles trainaient un peu partout alors que le sol était poisseux sous ses chaussures. Il avisa une porte au bout de la pièce et l’ouvrit aussitôt. Un matelas y était posé à même le sol, avec une simple couverture dessus. Les murs, jaunis par le temps, étaient ornés de taches de moisissures. Il repéra rapidement les portes d’un placard qu’il ouvrit en grand. Pour rien. Trois jeans se bataillaient avec quelques tee-shirts. Aucune affaire personnelle, aucune photo, ou livre, ou trace de vie quelconque d’une adolescente normale. Il attrapa un sac à dos et le remplit rapidement des quelques affaires qui trainaient et rejoignit son oncle.

La bancheur du visage de la mère de Jules le fit hésiter quelques secondes, Peter, lui, avait un air satisfait.

« On a fini ici ? Demanda Derek»

Son oncle hocha de la tête et ils repartirent.

 

**XXXX**

 

Derek entendit Isaac hurler à quelques mètres de lui et laissa son loup prendre le dessus.

Un seul instinct le poussait à présent : retrouver ses betas, le plus vite possible.

Il entendit les feuilles craquées sous des pas rapides avant de capter l’odeur caractéristique des loups. En un bond, il se retrouva devant eux, les crocs apparents, un grognement sourd provenant du fond de sa gorge. Les yeux d’Isaac et de Jules devinrent jaunes à l’appel de l’Alpha.

Un autre hurlement les interrompirent, plus lointain, venant du fond de la réserve. Isaac et Derek se figèrent sur place.

Jules, elle, n’attendit et démarra au quart de tour, fonçant à travers la forêt, évitant agilement les arbres qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Derek grogna après elle, mais elle était déjà trop concentrée dans sa chasse pour y réagir.

Derek avait reconnu le hurlement : celui d’un oméga, celui de son oncle. Peter, qui passait de plus en plus de temps chez lui, Peter, qui s’intéressait à ses betas, surtout à la dernière en date, Peter, qui ne n’était pas un membre de sa meute.

Derek bondit à la suite de Jules, suivi de près par Isaac. Il devait la retrouver et reprendre le contrôle sur la course, sur la chasse. Il leur permettait de se défouler, la nuit avant la pleine lune, quand le contrôle commençait à être perdu, avant que la lune ne soit trop forte pour qu’ils y résistent. Il leur permettait de relâcher la pression, de libérer le loup. Mais seulement dans un espace défini, seulement dans un endroit qu’il avait minutieusement observé pour s’assurer qu’aucun accident ne puisse arriver.

Hors de question de risquer sa peau, et celle de ses betas, pour une partie de chasse mal tournée. Peter avait hurlé au-delà du territoire, et il était sûr que son oncle l’avait voulu ainsi, juste pour jouer avec ses nerfs alors que sa beta, trop jeune encore pour reconnaître les hurlements ou les possibles menaces, fonçait vers lui à tout vitesse.

Il la rejoignit dans une clairière baignée par la lune presque pleine. Prête à bondir, elle observait les arbres autour d’elle, à la recherche de sa cible. Il allait parler lorsque Peter apparut à l’orée de la clairière. Elle bondit aussitôt sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Il la réceptionna facilement, l’entrainant dans une roulade sur le sol pour amortir le choc de leurs deux corps. Ils se redressèrent aussitôt et se firent face, attendant que l’autre réagisse. Si Jules était entièrement transformée, Peter n’avait que les yeux bleus du loup, parfaitement en contrôle de la situation.

Derek réprima son grognement d’Alpha, prêt à rappeler à l’ordre son beta, lorsqu’il sentit l’allégresse exulter du corps de la blonde.

Elle sauta de nouveau sur Peter, l’attrapa par le cou et le força à terre avec le poids de son corps. L’ancien Alpha grogna sous l’assaut et repoussa facilement le jeune loup. Isaac profita de la distraction de Peter pour sauter sur son dos, les crocs à quelques centimètres de sa jugulaire. Mais les réflexes de son oncle étaient beaucoup trop aiguisés pour être aussi facilement surpris. Il l’attrapa par le dos de son tee-shirt et le balança par dessus lui, le laissant rouler sur lui même jusqu’au pied de Derek.

Isaac, les bras en croix, croisa le regard de son Alpha.

« Un peu d’aide ? »

« Vous vous débrouillez très bien tous seuls, répliqua Derek le poussant du pied pour qu’il reparte à l’assaut. »

Isaac ne se fit pas prier et repartit de plus belle sur Peter de nouveau en prise avec Jules.

Derek finit par s’asseoir sur un tronc d’arbre, déraciné par la dernière tempête, profitant du spectacle. Ses betas étaient trop jeunes et inexpérimentés pour qu’ils puissent vraiment lutter contre Peter, mais un peu d’entrainement ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Il sentait d’ici à quel point ils étaient entrés en harmonie avec leur loup, relâchant tout contrôle alors qu’ils combattaient tous crocs et griffes dehors contre l’Oméga – parce qu’il était un Oméga, parce qu’il ne faisait pas parti de la meute, parce qu’ils n’avaient pas peur de le blesser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jules vint le rejoindre, essoufflée, et se laissa tomber par terre entre ses jambes, le dos contre le tronc.

« Merci de ton aide, dit-elle entre deux grandes inspirations. »

« Tu t’en sortais bien… Pour un louveteau. »

Elle posa sa tête contre son genou et grogna à l’appellation.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle sembla perplexe pendant quelques instants avant de relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Ses crocs et ses griffes avaient disparu mais ses yeux restaient encore jaunes, flamboyant dans la nuit noire de la forêt.

« Je crois oui. »

Derek hocha de la tête et reporta son regard sur Isaac qui venait d’atterrir sur le sol dans un grand bruit sourd. Le blond leva la main en signe de paix et Peter poussa un hurlement qui résonna à travers la forêt, victorieux.

« Frimeur, grommela Isaac. »

L’oméga lui tendit une main et l’aida à se relever.

« Sans rancune louveteau, sourit Peter relâchant sa prise avant de passer la main dans les cheveux d’Isaac pour le décoiffer. »

Jules ne put s’empêcher de rire alors qu’Isaac tentait désespérément d’échapper à Peter.

« Temps de rentrer, intervint Derek en se relevant. »

La tête de Jules percuta le tronc dans un bruit sourd lorsqu’elle perdit le soutien du genou de son alpha.

« Aouch, se plaignit-elle en se frottant la tempe. »

« T’as rien senti. »

« C’est pas une raison, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour. »

« Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour la pleine lune. »

Il sentit Jules frémir à ses côtés au souvenir de sa dernière nuit de pleine lune. Isaac vint aussitôt passer son bras autour d’elle pour la ramener dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? So? Ca vous plait encore?


	6. Première journée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première journée au lycée principalement du POV Isaac.  
> J'espère que cela va vous plaire :)

Isaac sourit devant la moue boudeuse de sa comparse et donna un léger coup sur sa casquette pour la rabattre sur ses yeux. Elle la releva et lui lança un petit grognement sourd qui ne fit qu’élargir son sourire.

« On va bien s’amuser, lui lâcha-t-il entourant facilement ses épaules de son bras libre alors qu’il tenait la lanière de son sac à dos de l’autre. »

Elle grogna de nouveau et se rapprocha de lui, cachant son visage dans sa veste en cuir alors qu’ils continuaient à marcher vers le lycée.

La mauvaise humeur de la beta n’altérait pas la sienne, ravi de l’avoir à ses côtés pour affronter le lycée et la vie en générale. Quand Derek avait annoncé à Jules qu’il l’avait inscrite à l’école, la blonde avait écarquillé des yeux avant d’exploser. Ses hurlements auraient pu réveiller les morts. Elle avait tout essayé : les cris stridents, les menaces futiles, même les plaintes aiguës – laissant le beta transparaitre, un coup bas selon Isaac, un bonne stratégie selon Peter. Derek n’avait pas cédé. Au bout d’une heure de ce petit jeu, qui n’amusait que l’oncle de l’Alpha, les yeux rouges de Derek étaient venus se planter dans les siens et elle avait arrêté. Isaac avait passé le reste de la journée à la réconforter et à lui promettre qu’il ne la lâcherait pas d’une semelle.

Lorsqu’elle les avait rejoint ce matin-là dans la cuisine, les yeux encore voilés de sommeil, elle n’avait pas décroché un mot à Derek. Une fois son déjeuner pris, elle était remontée dans sa chambre pour se changer rapidement. Elle était redescendue cinq minutes plus tard, jean noir, sweat gris et casquette visée sur le crane, prête à partir. Isaac, presque gêné de la voir aussi ostensiblement indifférente vers son Alpha, avait pris le premier le chemin vers la porte. Il avait perçu le mouvement du coin de l’œil, Derek arrêtant Jules par le bras, la forçant du bout des doigts à remonter le menton pour croiser son regard.

« Je viendrais vous chercher à la sortie. »

Son masque d’indifférence s’était effondré en quelques secondes et elle avait plongé contre le torse de Derek, l’agrippant de toutes ses forces. L’Alpha avait répondu à son étreinte avant de la repousser doucement vers Isaac.

Il la sentit se tendre légèrement sous son bras et il releva les yeux pour apercevoir la jeep bleue de Stiles. Adossés au capot, se tenaient son propriétaire et Scott.

« Sois sympa, d’accord ? Ils en valent le coup. »

Elle releva la tête prête à rétorquer mais il l’interrompit.

« Oui, même Stiles. »

.

« Tu as vraiment cru que c’était une bonne idée… ? Ça ? »

« Lydia, sois sympa, c’est son premier jour, répondit Isaac en s’adossant contre un des casiers du couloir avant de couler un de ses sourires charmeurs à Allison. »

Le changement d’odeur chez la brune ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Il y avait toujours les notes de poudre, d’aconit et d’argent, mais plus celle latente de Scott. Un changement qui lui convenait parfaitement.

« Crois moi, blondie, rétorqua Lydia. Je suis sympa là. »

Jules grogna et lutta contre le cadenas de son casier.

« J’ai déjà assez de problème pour tenir mon rang dans ce lycée en trainant avec certaines personnes en dehors de mon cercle habituel, pour ne pas en plus devoir souffrir d’un manque certain de style à mes côtés le reste de la journée. »

« Tu sais ce que le manque de style te dit ? Répondit Jules en ouvrant violemment la porte de son casier. »

« Qu’elle va m’accompagner au centre commercial ce soir ? Rétorqua la rousse, complètement indifférente à l’attitude hargneuse de son amie. »

« Je ne suis pas ta poupée à coiffer, Lydia. »

« Pourtant, il y a un tel potentiel, soupira-t-elle en attrapant quelques mèches blondes entre ses doigts. Enlève au moins cette casquette ridicule.»

Jules s’éloigna aussitôt de deux pas, les mains plaquées sur sa tête.

« N’y pense même pas. »

« Johnson, donne moi cette casquette. »

« Non. »

« Donne ! »

« Non. »

« Tout de suite ! »

« Tu n’y arriveras pas Jules, crois-moi, j’ai essayé, intervint Allison avec un petit sourire. Il vaut mieux t’y faire dès maintenant, ça t’économisera des forces pour les vraies batailles. »

« Je continue d’affirmer que les portes jarretelles t’iraient mieux que ces collants stupides que tu portes, rétorqua Lydia dardant son regard sur la brune. »

Un bruit sourd reporta l’attention des trois jeunes filles sur Isaac, qui venait de glisser sur ses appuis.

« Continuez de parler, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, sourit le blond, le regard fixé sur Allison et ses joues légèrement rosies. »

« T’as gagné, intervint Jules en donnant sa casquette à Lydia. Je veux la revoir d’ici la fin de la journée ! Avertit-elle un doigt pointé sur la rousse. »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, répondit-elle en faisant tournoyer l’objet du débat autour de son doigt.»

« Isaac, t’es sensé m’accompagner en Physique, décida d’ignorer la blonde en entrainant le beta derrière elle. T’es vraiment idiot quand tu t’y mets.»

« Meilleure conversation de ma vie, répondit-il avant de se retourner pour lancer un clin d’œil à une Allison de plus en plus rougissante. »

« Tu étais obligée de dire ça devant lui, l’entendit-il s’énerver contre Lydia. »

« Tu n’avais qu’à m’écouter et les acheter. »

« Qui te dit que je ne l’ai pas fait ? »

Isaac se prit le distributeur de boisson de pleine face.

.

Isaac regardait à quelques rangs de lui Jules se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Il n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de s’installer à sa place habituelle alors qu’elle avait été assignée à côté de Stiles. Il devait admettre que le brun faisait tout pour l’aider. Il avait commencé en partageant son livre avec elle, et il lui pointait régulièrement le passage que le professeur évoquait. Mais, cela ne suffisait pas. Isaac pouvait sentir l’anxiété de la blonde.

« Je comprend rien, grommela-t-elle. Il parlerait chinois, que ce serait pareil. »

« Te mets pas dans cet état, répondit son voisin de table, on passe tous par là. C’est ton premier jour en plus, donne toi du temps. »

Finalement, avoir Jules prêt de Stiles n’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

.

Il la retrouva pour la pause déjeuner, lui ayant des cours d’espagnols alors qu’elle suivait un cours de français. Il l’aperçut aussitôt, seule à une table de pique nique, allongée sur le banc, les pieds part terre. Il la rejoignit en quelques pas et eut à peine le temps de s’asseoir qu’elle posait sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Il avait demandé à Peter, un jour, si ce comportement était normal. Après tout, il restait un adolescent et la recherche constante du contact physique de la part de Jules avait été assez troublant. Il avait eu l’habitude avec Erica, mais Erica était différente de Jules. Erica cherchait un autre type de contact, Erica savait exactement où elle posait ses mains, où son corps entier se pressait, Erica cherchait autre chose. Boyd n’avait jamais été de ce genre là, il n’arrivait même pas à se souvenir s’ils s’étaient ne serait-ce que serré la main. Derek, quant à lui, ne comptait pas. Derek était Derek. Il avait donc demandé à Peter, qui passait presque tout son temps au loft à présent. Parce qu’il ne se voyait pas poser cette question à Derek. L’ancien Alpha n’avait fait que sourire avant de répondre de manière cryptique « elle est juste un loup ». A quoi s’attendait-il après tout ? Peter avait toujours été cryptique.

Le plus bizarre n’était pas le contact constant de Jules, le plus bizarre était son manque de réaction… physique. Il ressentait le besoin, de plus en plus fort, de l’avoir près de lui. Il cherchait à son tour sa main, son épaule, son bras quand elle était à ses côtés. Il voulait s’assurer qu’elle était là, il voulait sentir sa chaleur, il voulait la protéger, il voulait la savoir proche. Mais il n’y avait rien de sexuel derrière cela. Juste une envie de proximité. C’était ça le plus bizarre.

« Ca va ? »

Sa voix rauque, légèrement fêlée, le tira de ses pensées. Il pencha la tête et croisa son regard perplexe.

« Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il. Tu as faim ? »

« Je pourrais manger un sanglier, répondit-elle en se redressant sur le banc. »

« Attends la prochaine lune. »

Elle lui envoya un petit sourire avant de reporter son regard derrière lui. L’odeur de poudre et d’aconit frappa son nez. Cette pause déjeuner allait être intéressante.

« Je proposais à Allison de nous accompagner au centre commercial ce soir, clama Lydia en venant s’installer en face de Jules, Allison prenant place en face d’Isaac. »

« Comment ça nous ? Répondit la blonde – elle envoya un sourire à Issac qui venait de lui tendre un sandwich. »

« Tu as sérieusement besoin que l’on s’occupe de ta garde robe. Ce que tu as sur le dos est peut être assez quand tu passes ton temps à courir dans la foret avec les trois autres loups, mais ne convient pas du tout au lycée. »

« Parle moins fort Lydia, la reprit Allison. »

« Je t’ai déjà dit que je n’irais pas, répondit Jules, la bouche pleine, sans lever son regard du sandwich. »

« J’ai besoin de nouvelles chaussures, on pourra s’arrêter chez Denis ? Demanda Allison. »

« Bien sûr, surtout que Jules a besoin d’autre chose que sa paire de boots habituelle. Ensuite, on ira directement chez Macy’s. »

« J’irais pas, répéta Jules plantant son regard dans celui de Lydia cette fois. »

Isaac grimaça et attrapa rapidement la main de son amie sous la table, frottant doucement sa paume de son pouce. Il pouvait sentir d’ici la frustration de son amie.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as de mieux à faire après les cours ? »

« Derek vient me chercher. »

« Monsieur l’Alpha pourra se passer de toi… »

Le grognement sourd qui s’échappa de la gorge de Jules l’arrêta net. Elle écarquilla des yeux, effrayée à présent par la blonde. Elle l’avait déjà vu dans cet état, mais généralement Stiles en était la cible.

« Jules, intervint Isaac resserrant la pression de sa main. »

Il attrapa son visage et l’obligea à se tourner vers lui.

« Il faut que tu te calmes. Et que tu arrêtes de sauter à la gorge de tout ceux qui osent parler de Derek. On est les premier à se moquer de lui. On ne sera pas les derniers non plus. »

Elle se reprit et se détendit peu à peu avant de se retourner vers Lydia, contrite.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Je n’aurais pas du insister, admit finalement Lydia, son cœur reprenant un battement plus serein. »

Jules lui offrit un petit sourire triste et tendit la main au dessus de la table en signe de paix. La rousse l’accepta et la serra doucement en signe d’apaisement.

« Tout va bien ici ? »

Isaac n’eut pas à se tourner pour reconnaître la voix inquiète de Scott qui avait du voir toute la scène. Il put aussi sentir les hormones du loup s’agiter alors que Scott regardait Allison. Des fois, être un loup garou était assez déplaisant.

« Salut Allison. »

La brune lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de détourner les yeux au plus grand plaisir d’Isaac.

« Tout va bien Scotty, répondit Jules avec un sourire. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Jules appréciait Scott, même s’il était toujours flanqué de son acolyte à la langue trop pendue, et lui réservait même certaines de ses affections spontanées. Isaac n’aimait pas quand elle le faisait, Scott n’ayant absolument pas le même type de réaction que lui.

Le brun vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle et Styles ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, s’installant à côté de Lydia.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« De notre… ma sortie au centre commercial, se reprit Lydia en croisant le regard de Jules. Avec Allyson. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu peux encore bien vouloir t’acheter là bas ? Rétorqua Stiles. »

« Le tee-shirt que tu portes aurait dû me préparer à ce type de question, répondit Lydia avec son sourire habituel. »

Le repas continua entre les remarques sarcastiques de Stiles, les piques de Lydia, les éclats de rire de Jules, le regard intense de Scott sur Allison, et le sourire moqueur de Isaac qui n’en perdait pas une miette.

.

« J’ai entrainement de lacrosse, annonça Isaac à Jules alors qu’ils sortaient dans le couloir à la fin de leur cours de mathématique. Mais Derek devrait déjà être là. »

« C’est quoi lacrosse ? »

Il plissa les yeux, cherchant les meilleurs mots, avant d’abandonner.

« T’as qu’à venir me voir un de ces quatre. Ce sera plus simple. »

« Et être ta pompom girl personnelle ? »

« Tu pourrais te joindre au reste de la bande. »

« Espèce de vantard, sourit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur l’épaule. »

« J’ai une autre cible pour ce poste de toute façon. »

« Qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée. »

« Allison. »

Jules s’arrêta net dans le couloir et le força à se tourner vers elle.

« Elle est avec Scott. »

« Elle ne l’est plus. Si j’en crois son odeur. »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants.

« C’est vrai que leur comportement était étrange ce midi. Il faut vraiment que j’améliore mon odorat. »

Ce ne serait pas un mal, pensa Isaac. Elle pourrait mieux choisir avec qui elle montre son affection.

« Fais attention quand même, reprit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, une légère inquiétude sur son visage. Scott reste un loup, et puissant. »

« Je saurais me défendre, t’inquiète pas pour moi. »

Il l’attira vers lui et déposa un baiser rapide sur son front avant de partir en courant vers les vestiaires, déjà en retard pour son entrainement.

.

Derek arrêta sa voiture en face de la porte du lycée, gardant le moteur allumé, ignorant le regard torve que lui jetèrent quelques élèves. Il faisait déjà l’effort de passer la chercher à l’école, il n’allait pas en plus se garer. Il n’allait pas perdre plus de temps que ça. Il ne put s’empêcher de fixer la porte, attendant avec une impatience grandissante que sa beta en sorte, légèrement inquiet de savoir comment cette première journée s’était passé.

Il savait que sa décision de l’inscrire n’allait pas lui plaire. Elle n’en avait jamais exprimé le désir, premièrement, et ensuite, elle ne les avait pas quitté depuis qu’elle faisait partie de leur meute. Elle était soit avec lui, soit avec Isaac, et à quelques rares occasions avec Peter. Mais jamais sans un des trois loups qui composait sa vie.

Il avait failli céder quand elle avait fait appel – inconsciemment ou non – au beta en elle, cherchant à déclencher son instinct d’Alpha de la protéger d’un danger éminemment. Sauf qu’il n’y avait pas de danger et qu’il savait encore raisonner en humain.

Il avait fini par lui accorder un point lorsque le matin même elle avait décidé de l’ignorer. Cédant le premier, parce qu’il lui devait bien ça et parce qu’elle sentait la peur et la frustration, il l’avait arrêtée avant qu’elle parte et promis d’être là à la fin des cours.

Il baissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil lorsqu’elle apparut enfin à l’embrasure de la porte, complètement perdue dans son sweat trop grand – qu’il soupçonnait appartenir à Isaac – une casquette visée sur la tête cachant la moitié de son visage. Elle fut bousculée par un garçon qui réussit à la rattraper au dernier moment avant qu’elle ne tombe. Il dut serrer son volant pour s’empêcher de voler jusqu’à elle.

« Je suis désolé, entendit-il le jeune homme aux cheveux mi longs bruns lui dire. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il le vit se courber légèrement pour essayer de voir son visage avant qu’elle ne relève la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle ait ce sourire alors qu’elle le rassurait en quelques mots, cachant sa gêne dans un petit rire ? Il vit l’intérêt du jeune homme être piqué. Qui ne le serait pas ?

« Je suis Joshua, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. »

« Et moi je suis…, elle capta du coin de l’œil la camaro noire, en retard ! »

Sans même attendre une réponse de sa part, elle tourna les talons et s’élança vers Derek, d’un pas enjoué. Un grand sourire lui barrait à présent le visage et elle se pencha vers lui, les bras posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Tu m’attends depuis longtemps ? »

« Je viens d’arriver. Un ami à toi ? Ne put-il s’empêcher de demander. »

« Non, répondit-elle sincèrement. Cette journée a été horrible. »

« Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire »

« Bon, admit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Peut être pas tout le temps. »

« T’as besoin de te défouler ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête et il lui fit signe de monter. Alors qu’elle faisait le tour de la voiture, Derek porta son regard sur Joshua qui n’avait pas quitté Jules des yeux. L’Alpha lui lança un regard noir et laissa un grognement sourd s’échapper de sa gorge. L’adolescent recula aussitôt de deux pas.

Une fois Jules installée, il partit sur les chapeaux de roues, ravi de savoir son air meurtrier avait toujours du succès – ce dont il en était arrivé à douter avec la présence constante de personne comme Scott ou Stiles.

Il prit la direction de la zone industrielle de la ville, là où se trouvait leur terrain de jeux, celui là même où il avait entrainé Erica, Boyd et Isaac. Il continuait à y emmener ses deux betas régulièrement, ne pouvant empêcher à chaque fois un sentiment de culpabilité l’envahir alors qu’il repensait aux deux adolescents.

Il gara sa camaro et entra dans l’entrepôt désaffecté, suivi de prêt par Jules qui trépidait déjà d’impatience, son corps vibrant d’une énergie débordante. Il l’emmenait ici presqu’une fois par jour, depuis le début. Le loup en elle n’attendait que cela, et elle en avait besoin pour le maitriser. Elle adorait ces moments là et il avait appris avec le temps de passer outre sa fragilité apparente pour lui donner ce qu’elle voulait : un vrai combat. Plus d’une fois il avait senti le loup s’échapper de lui, prendre le contrôle, appréciant le défi que représentait le beta, comprenant qu’il s’agissait d’un jeu mais toujours à la limite du vrai combat. Tout comme elle, d’ailleurs. Cherchant ses faiblesses, attaquant ses points faible, sans relache alors que son sourire carnassier ne la quittait pas.

Elle fit craquer ses épaules et son cou avant de retirer son sweat, ne portant plus qu’un simple débardeur noir. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et tendit une main avant d’infléchir deux doigts pour l’appeler à elle, à la mode Matrix. Il secoua doucement la tête et retira sa veste en cuir, ne portant plus qu’un de ses éternals débardeurs blancs.

.

Par terre, les bras étendus de chaque côté de son corps, la respiration courte, Jules ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait admis sa défaite face à Derek, les poings desserrés et la gorge exposée. L’Alpha se demandait toujours comment elle faisait pour savoir exactement ce qu’elle devait faire pour l’apaiser et demander une trêve. Lorsqu’elle sut que la partie était fini, elle s’était laissé tomber.

Derek lui tendit une main et l’attira vers lui, la remettant sur ses pieds, dès qu’elle l’accepta. Elle posa sa main sur son torse pour reprendre son équilibre et pencha la tête de côté, à l’écoute. Elle se laissa captiver par le cœur battant sous sa paume, par le bruit sourd qu’il faisait à son oreille, par le regard transperçant de son Alpha aux yeux verts et limpides. Son cœur ralentit peu à peu, se calquant sur celui de Derek alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur naturelle. Le brun fut le premier à briser le contact cette fois, lui tendant son sweat.

« Met ça, tu vas attraper la crève sinon. »

Elle le passa rapidement et se rapprocha de lui, se collant à ses côtés alors qu’il passait son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils prirent le chemin de la voiture.

.

Derek la sentit arriver quelques secondes avant d’être percuté par son corps. Installé sur le canapé, un bouquin à la main, il se retrouva avec une Jules sur les genoux, les bras autour de son cou, la tête posée sur son torse. Ses longs cheveux, encore légèrement humide de la douche à peine prise, cachaient son visage mais il put entendre un soupir de contentement s’échapper de ses lèvres. Il posa sa main libre sur son dos et y imprima des cercles légers reprenant sa lecture.

Il avait mis du temps à s’habituer à ce besoin constant de contact physique, mais il avait fini par y prendre goût. Son attitude n’était pas si étrange pour un beta, peut-être plus pour un beta mordu qu’un beta naturellement né loup garou. Quand il était jeune, il avait des cousins aussi tactiles qu’elle, toujours à la recherche du corps de l’autre, dans un besoin d’affection et de protection. Ce genre d’attitude poussé par l’instinct renforçait le sentiment d’appartenance à une meute.

Les premiers temps, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se tendre à ces mains qui venait le chercher sans prévenir. Il n’avait plus l’habitude de ce type d’affection, son ancienne meute disparue depuis longtemps, ses trois premiers bêtas – tout du moins Isaac et Boyd- loin de ces considérations là. Erica… Erica était différente. Erica avait un autre besoin qu’il ne pouvait pas combler, qu’il ne voulait pas combler.

Jules exprimait son appartenance par le contact. Jules avait besoin que Derek et Isaac y répondent pour être rassurée. Même Peter en faisait les frais, même si de manière moins insistante et moins spontanée. Peter intriguait Jules. Jules intriguait Peter.

Derek savait aussi qu’après leurs entrainement Jules ressentait d’autant plus le besoin de sentir physiquement la protection de l’Alpha. Être acceptée dans ses bras lui permettait de savoir qu’elle n’avait pas dépassé les limites lors du combat, que leur relation était toujours intacte. Sans même qu’elle s’en rendre compte, elle cherchait à savoir qu’elle était toujours dans la meute.

« J’ai faim, finit-elle par murmurer. »

Elle se redressa un peu et s’étira dans une grimace, ses muscles endoloris appréciant peu ce traitement.

« On peut commander une pizza.»

« Encore ? Soupira-t-elle. J’ai envie de vraie nourriture. »

Il la regarda impassible.

« Tu sais, celle faite dans une cuisine. Avec des trucs verts qu’on appelle légume. »

« Je ne ferais pas la cuisine. »

Elle se laissa retomber contre son torse, la mine défaite. Avant de se redresser quelques secondes plus tard le regard brillant.

« Peter sait cuisiner. »

.

Isaac entra dans le loft et s’arrêta net devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Peter se tenait devant les fourneaux – Isaac ignorait qu’ils fonctionnaient – mélangeant dans une poêle un mélange de légume qui le fit saliver. De l’autre côté du comptoir, Jules était assise sur un des tabourets hauts, les coudes posés sur le plan de travail le corps penché en avant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Derek se tenait debout à côté d’elle, détendu, et portait à ses lèvres une bière. Isaac ne s’attendait pas à une scène si… familiale.

« Te voilà enfin, s’écria Jules en tournant son visage vers lui. Peter nous fait une poêlée de légume. Et un steak parce que Derek refuse de manger du vert sans un peu de sang autour. »

Derek lui donna un coup de coude et elle glapit de surprise.

« Moi ça me va, répondit Isaac en les rejoignant en quelques pas, s’installant sur le deuxième tabouret. »

« Pas avant d’avoir pris une douche, jeune homme. Tu sens les vestiaires et la testostérone de tes compagnons de jeux, intervint Peter avant de piquer la bière des mains de Derek. »

Jules plissa son nez et hocha de la tête en signe de confirmation alors que Derek envoyait un regard noir à son oncle et à son petit sourire satisfait.

« Vous m’attendez alors ? Demanda le jeune homme, un peu frustré de rater le repas. »

Derek posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un signe de tête vers la salle de bains.Rassuré, il se leva et courut vers la douche.

« Tu as dix minutes, cria Peter dans son dos. »

« Tu viens de dire que ce ne serait pas prêt avant un quart d’heure, intervint la voix de Jules. »

« Je ne voudrais pas qu’il s'attarde. Les adolescents adorent passer du temps dans leur douche, Jolie Jules. »

Il sentit ses oreilles rougir alors qu’il fermait la porte derrière lui. Pourquoi l’image d’Allyson en porte jarretelles venait juste de surgir dans son esprit ?

**Author's Note:**

> So? On continue?


End file.
